Natalie's Nightmare
by invisiblegirl114
Summary: Henry left Natalie and now has a family. Really bad summary, sorry. but please read and review!


So this is a random oneshot I wrote when I was bored. Please Read and Review! Constructive critism is welcome, but it's my first N2N fanfic, and only my second fanfic overall so please to be to harsh!

Disclaimer* if I owned N2N I would have my own Henry... which I don't, so no I do not own it.

* * *

"Natalie?" A voice said from behind her. Natalie turned around, knowing the familiar voice all too well.

"Henry," She smiled "How are you?"

"I'm great," Henry told her giving her a brief hug "How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay." Natalie shrugged. Henry nodded.

"If you ever need anything," He told her.

Natalie smiled "Thanks,"

"Ready babe?" A voice asked from behind Henry who turned around "Oh, hey." Henry grinned kissing the source of the voice "Natalie, this is my wife," He smiled at Natalie and turned back to his wife "honey I told you about Natalie, my girlfriend in high school."

"Oh yeah," The woman smiled coming from behind Henry to shake Natalie's hand "Henry's told me so much about you." She smiled "It's enough to make me jealous sometimes." She laughed. Natalie laughed awkwardly too, finding this jealousy unlikely. This woman was blonde with a slightly tan, kindhearted looking face. Natalie hated her instantly. She was, _perfect_. _Normal. _And pregnant.

"You're having a baby?"

"Yeah," She smiled "Our second. Amie, come here, say hi to daddy's old friend Natalie." A small girl of around three years old with curly dark hair came shyly from behind Henry's leg.

"Hi," She waved to Natalie, looking at her with shyness and curiosity, a look that killed Natalie.

"Hi," Natalie whispered, staring at the young girl, a sense of longing filling her "Well, it was nice to see you again Henry." She said walking backwards unsmiling "and nice to meet you," She shook Henry's wife's hand, not caring that she'd never asked the woman's name.

"You too," The woman smiled picking up her daughter in her arms and kissing her cheek.

"No," Natalie whispered to herself running as it started to rain, and suddenly a clap of thunder.

* * *

Natalie woke up in the dark. She felt arms wrapped around her, they moved slightly.

"Nat? You okay?" Henry's voice asked as his hand moving to her back and starting to rub it soothingly.

"Yeah," Natalie whispered as lightning lit up the room "the storm just woke me up from a nightmare." She muttered, listening to the rain fall outside the bedroom window.

"Oh, what happened in it?"

"Don't remember," Natalie lied easily, realizing she was still shaking from the thought of loosing Henry. Her family.

"Well I'm here," Henry squeezed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her again as Natalie relaxed and fell into them. Here, in Henry's arms, it was hard to be afraid of her nightmare. She started to close her eyes before they were opened by the sound of someone coming into the bedroom.

"Mommy?" Came a young girl's voice.

"Hey sweetie," Natalie murmured gently sliding out of Henry's arms and picking their three year old up in her arms and onto the bed "Amie, what's wrong?" She asked as the toddler squeezed onto Natalie for dear life.

"The thunder," The girl jumped burrowing her face into Natalie's neck as another clap of thunder made the room shake "Can I sleep with you and daddy?"

"Sure," Natalie smiled pulling back the covers as Amie crawled in between Natalie and Henry "Goodnight sweetie," She kissed Amie's curls.

"Night mommy." Amie said wiggling to make herself comfortable "Goodnight daddy."

" Goodnight sweetheart," Henry mumbled from his pillow, already half-asleep again.

"Goodnight baby brother," Amie said turning and kissing Natalie's bulging stomach "I love you." She smiled up at Natalie suddenly "He's kicking!"

Natalie smiled "He's saying goodnight to his big sister, that he loves her too."

"I can't wait to see him," Amie yawned.

"Me neither," Natalie brushed back her daughter's hair. As she said this, another flash of lightning lit up the bedroom. Natalie looked up out the window hearing the crack of thunder that followed, but Amie didn't jump this time as she was already asleep in her arms.

"Thank God you're mine," Natalie whispered, closing her eyes, her son continuing to kick inside her and Amie clutching close to Natalie's chest, comfortably secured between her parents.

* * *

Thoughts? I don't mean to sound desperate but I would love reviews.


End file.
